The Bully
by BoDukeLover
Summary: One their way home from school, Bo was lagging behind. The bully from school kidnaps him. Will Luke find him? Bo is 5, Luke is 9, and Daisy is 7.


**Hey y'all, BoDukeLover here. Here's another fanfic. If anyone wants me to write a story on Dukes of Hazzard. Let me know what happens and I will try my best to write a story.**

* * *

The Bully

Luke, Daisy, and Bo were walking home from school.

"Bo, hurry up will you?!" Luke yelled behind him to Bo, who was lagging behind.

"Coming Luke!" Bo replied.

Today had been the worst day of Bo's life. He had been minding his own business, when the school bully came up and started tormenting Bo. He started to walk away, but the bully grabbed Bo's shirt. Bo hesitated for a minute, but he decided to hit the bully in the face. When he did, the bully dropped Bo. While Bo was running away, the bully yelled, "I'm gonna get you? Ya hear me Duke?"

Bo tried to ignore him, but it was impossible. So, on the way home, he was lagging behind because he didn't want Luke to notice something was wrong. Without warning, from behind a hand covered his mouth, and grabbed him. Bo tried to scream, but since there was a hand over his mouth, it was impossible. About 10 minutes later, they arrived at a little shack.

While walking home, Luke turned around to see that Bo wasn't there.

"Daisy. Wait a minute." Luke said.

"What is it Luke?" Daisy asked.

"Bo's not behind us."

"Where would he be?"

"I don't know. Run to the house and get Uncle Jesse."

So Daisy ran to the house and went inside yelling, "Uncle Jesse, Uncle Jesse!"

"What happened? Where's Luke and Bo?" Uncle Jesse asked walking up to her.

"Luke's just down the road. Bo was following us, then the next time Luke turned around, Bo wasn't there." Daisy explained.

"You stay here. I am going to go pick up Luke and then take him and try to find Bo."

At the Cabin

"What're you goin' to do ta me?" Bo asked, looking at the bully.

"I'm gonna do what you did to me, but worse." he replied punching Bo in the stomach, making Bo double over.

"Please don't do this ta me." Bo pleaded.

"Too bad." the bully said swinging his fist again, but this time at Bo's face.

Bo blocked his face with his arm. It helped, but he was going to have a big bruise there later on. Bo punched the bully in the gut, making him double over. Bo decided to run for it. He bolted out the door. He was running, then he caught his foot in a gopher hole, breaking his ankle. He screamed out in pain. He tried to get up, but the pain was too severe. The bully caught up to Bo. He pulled him up and was dragging Bo back to the shack. Bo took the chance of screaming.

"Luke! Luke help me!" Bo screamed.

"Shutup!" the bully yelled, punching Bo, knocking him unconscious.

In the Woods

"Uncle Jesse! Did you hear that?" Luke said. "It sounded like Bo!"

"I heard it to! Let's head that way. Just be careful." Uncle Jesse replied.

"I will."

At the Shack

Bo started to wake up and he remembered what had happened. He tried to move his feet, but he stopped when he ankle flared with pain. He was also tied up. He heard footsteps behind him. The bully came around to face Bo. When Bo saw him, he paled because the bully had a pocket knife in his hand.

"What ya gonna do with that?" Bo asked nervously.

"This." the bully answered cutting Bo's arms and cheeks.

Bo didn't like the sight of blood, so he looked away. After a while, the cuts started burning. He started crying because he didn't think that Luke would ever find him.

In the Woods

"I wonder where he is." Luke said.

"I don't kn-. Look Luke, a shack." Uncle Jesse replied.

"I wonder if that's where Bo is." Luke said.

"Maybe."

In the Shack

It had been awhile since the bully had cut Bo, and the cuts were still bleeding and burning. After some effort, he got himself untied. The bully was asleep, so Bo tried to make as little noise as he could with his ankle. Bo tried to walk, but he couldn't, so he found a substitute crutch. Bo didn't notice the knife on the floor, so he accidentally kicked it, waking the bully up. Bo started limping with his crutch to the door. The bully lunged at him, and he landed at Bo's feet. He grabbed Bo's foot, making him fall and cry out in pain. But, Bo used his other foot and kicked the bully, making him let go. Bo got up and ran/limped out the door, crashing into Luke.

"Bo!" Luke yelled.

"Luke!" Bo shouted back crying into Luke's shoulder. "I didn't think you were coming for me!"

"I would always come for you!" Luke said back.

Then Bo lead Luke back to the bully and Luke took the bully to Rosco. But Uncle Jesse took Bo to the hospital, who just needed a cast and some stitches. After that, Bo was reunited with Daisy, Luke, and Uncle Jesse. Isn't that a happy ending?

* * *

**Hey y'all, BoDukeLover here. That's the end of another fanfic. Please review.**


End file.
